The Blasted Curse
by SiteB
Summary: InuYasha is cursed! What crazy Adventure our adorable dog friend face! find out!


**Siteb: - **Hi there this is Siteb speaking. No duh right? Anyway this is my first InuYasha fanfic, so don't laugh. To be honest I'm not good at writing.

**InuYaha: **Hey stop apologizing for your crap work! Do us all a favor and start the dame story already!

**Siteb: **(Siteb glares at InuYasha and then smirks) Alright InuYasha have it your way, My dear dog friend you have no idea what you're getting yourself into. (insert manically laughter)

**Sesshomaru: **What's with her?

**InuYasha: **Dude you have to help me the beep is going to huh? What the beep is going on? Why can't I say beep?

**Sesshomaru: **You idiot this is PG 13 and last time I check you can't curse.

**Siteb: **Sessh's right you know since this is my first I wanted to start something simple you know.

**Sesshomaru: **And when the heck did you start calling me Sessh?

**Siteb: **Since now and stop questioning me or else you will suffer the same fate as InuYasha.

**InuYasha: **Hey why the beep can Sesshomaru say heck without being censor like me! Hey I said heck too.

**Siteb: **No duh! Hack is not a bad word since I saw it in a kids show so I doubt it's bad.

**Sesshomaru and InuYasha: **Riiiggght.

**InuYasha: **Hey you know you can't keep this up !You'll eventually break and the true you will be reveal which is the fat beep you are!

**Siteb: **(a vein pops) INUYASHA YOU'RE SO DEAD YOU HEAR ME! (takes out mallet)

**InuYasha: **Oh beep the beep has snapped! (Siteb chases InuYasha and starts beating him over the head nonstop)

**Siteb: **Sessh be a dear and say the disclaimer for me and start the story pleeeease

**InuYasha: **Yes hurry up end this pain already!

**Ssshomaru: **(sweet drop) Okay… uh…right … anyway Siteb does not own the show InuYasha or it's characters even though she wishes it.

**Siteb: **Yeah that's right if I did I'll own Sessh all to myself but sadly, he and the rest belong to Rumiko Takahashi lucky gal.

**Sesshomaru: **(sweet drop) creepy..

**Siteb: **What was that!

**Sesshomaru: **No nothing. Any way let's start this story

**InuYasha: **(getting up from the ground) Finally!

This mean "speak" and this mean 'thought' okay good.

The Blasted Curse

Chapter 1: Naraku and the Dark Witch

The wind blew and the bright full moon glimmer in the dark night. It's rays of warmth spread over the western lands. Two shadowy figures appear standing in the open field discussing the greatest scheme ever.

"Witch do you or do you not desire the Shikon Jewel?" said the dark figure wearing a white baboon suit.

An old shivered up lady wearing a dark blue kimono with yellow ribbons sighed and look up at the moon before she responded. "Naraku was it? Why desire me to do such a thing when I'm completely useless at my current state. I am no longer young and able to fight as I used to do."

Naraku chuckle and opens his hand revealing a piece of the Shikon Jewel. "If you help me witch then with the power of this scared jewel shard you can regain your young body that you lost years ago."

The witch took the scared jewel shard and in a flash of bright pink light it engulfed her. She became younger her old dull blond hair became bright as the sun and her dark faded purple eyes became bright light violet. She was as young as she was from fifty years ago.

"Naraku I Natasha shall serve you my master. InuYasha shall suffer before he dies by my hands. In return of eliminating InuYasha I expect that you keep the end of the bargain and give me the rest of the Shikon Jewel."

Naraku's dark red eyes meet with Natasha and responded, "But of course and that's only if you kill InuYasha once and for all." And with that he left in his gust of miasma.

Natasha laughed and also disappear in a gust of leaves that twirl around her. Her laughter echo in the wind and said, "InuYasha you don't know what's store for you."

InuYasha was looking at the stars as he sat on an open field. 'I wonder what Naraku is up to? I can feel it that bastard is up to something and I won't let him hurt Kagome or the others. What he did to Kikyo he'll pay dearly. I won't let that bastard get away with what he did to Sango and to Miroku. One day I will get him and erase his existence and end all this pain once and for all.'

Near by Kagome saw InuYasha and sat next to him. "InuYasha what's wrong? Lately you been keeping your distance but why? Miroku and the others are worry about you , you know"

InuYasha sighed and stood up and hand Kagome a hand. "Come let's go I'm starving got some more ramen?" Kagome blinked at the change of topic and nodded. "Alright I'll make you your favorite, ramen it is,"

InuYasha and Kagome walked back to the camp where they are staying. Everyone was eating until InuYasha spotted Shippo eating HIS ramen.

"You brat those are mine!' yelled InuYasha who was now chasing Shippo around for the ramen.

Shippo scream, "Kagome! InuYasha is hurting me make him stop!"

"InuYasha that's Shippo's since you weren't here it was getting cold," said Kagome.

InuYasha replied, "That's not the point Kagome. The point is that it's mine and he's stealing it from me. Now give it here brat!"

"No way you heard Kagome it's mine. It's your fault you left. You snooze you lose."

InuYasha got an idea.

"You know what Shippo you're absolutely right."

"I am?"

"YUP."

With that said InuYasha hit Shippo in the head and he passed out. Everyone gasped and Kagome looked like she was going to pass out.

"InuYasha I can't believe you just did that." said Kagome. InuYasha shallow some of the ramen before answering Kagome.

"He did say if you snooze you lose right so by right I deserve my precious ramen and the sleeping brat doesn't"

InuYasha continue to eat the ramen and Kagome fumed with angered. In the side lines Miroku and Sango were whispering.

"Miroku, I can't believe InuYasha knocked out Shippo for some food!"

"Sango, InuYasha has an odd way for logic. His stupidity is one of many tests that the great Buddha is giving us to test our patience."

Sango sweet drop and looks at Kagome. "Poor Kagome for trying to keep InuYasha in a leash."

"For his stupidity he'll pay for it with Kagome giving him a big SIT."

"You're right in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1-"Sango said as Kagome yelled.

"InuYasha! You insensitive jerk! Sit boy!" InuYasha drop his ramen and his face meet the dirt. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome continue to say and a big crater form around his body. Birds flew from the trees at the sound of Kagome's horrifying voice.

Shippo awoke several minutes later and still in a daze he yawns. "Kagome?" When Kagome heard Shippo's sweet voice, she stop yelling SIT and picked up Shippo.

"Oh Shippo are you okay! I was so worry! Nothing hurts does it!"

Shippo blinked in confusion did something happen? Then in a flash Shippo's memories return and said, "Is that why you sit InuYasha?"

Kagome looked back at InuYasha's aching body unable to get up. "Yes that jerk deserve it and besides I think he went too far."

Shippo smiled and looked at Kagome with his adorable big warm eyes. "You're right InuYasha definitely deserve it. Thanks mom." Shippo said as he hugged Kagome who was now blushing at the kitsuno's statement.

Miroku clapped with his hands and said, "Okay that's enough excitement for one night tomorrow we have to return to Kaede's place."

"Miroku's right we have to save our energy in order to get to Kaede in three days instead of more than three. We need all the sunlight we can get." Sango smiled at Kagome.

"Okay I guess you're right so goodnight guys."

"Goodnight" responded both Sango and Miroku.

Each one went to sleep in their own spot forgetting about a certain half breed who was still in pain from all the sits he got. 'They all are so going to pay for this.' InuYasha slowly got up and limped to the base of the tree. He was too tired to climb the dame tree that he quickly felled asleep.

In the old shrine near the edge of the forest of InuYasha the witch started to add ingredients in an old pot.

"Oh mighty dark lord I summon thee to placed the dreaded curse to my enemy known as the Thirteen Trials of Madness. Curse the weak pathetic demon known as InuYasha and bless me with the aching agony he shall receive from it."

The witch danced around the pot added things that included a person's eyes, some bird crap, some children's blood, some female hair, and tears from the skies.

Then the witch chanted, "Trick my victim with my curse, no way he can be cure. His life and soul are mine and his last hour is not at nine. His doom is on the thirteen where he can't no longer be able to be free. My future servant shall suffer and this is no bluff. Curse InuYasha that pathetic fool and little does he know he'll become my tool."

The witch continue to chant this phase continuously and she laughed so hard she almost choked. Natasha said, "The curse has finally been completed and now my InuYasha you are doom. No one can escape the cursed Thirteen Trials of Madness."

Back at Naraku's castle, Kagura walks in Naraku's chambers for an explanation. She didn't like it when Naraku sends her to do errands that has nothing to do with InuYasha or Kouga or even Sesshomaru.

"Ah Kagura so you return what took you so long?" asked Naraku not really caring what Kagura went through in her journey.

"Naraku I can't believe you sent me to spy on some peasant girl! I Kagura the wind sorceress does not do menial jobs like that! Why not sent Kohaku or even Kanna! I'm sick and tired of being use like dirt! I want to be treated a lot better then this!" said Kagura and then she gasped.

In her anger she forgot that she was talking to Naraku the fiend who posses her heart and can destroy her anytime he wants to. Kagura felt her stomach turn she know better then to tick her master after all she is nothing but a mere servant. Naraku smirk he can tell what Kagura was thinking and the look in her face made his smirk grow even bigger.

Naraku rose and Kagura quickly closed her eyes expecting either a hit or being chain up instead she felt gentle hands on her face. She opened her eyes ever so slowly and saw Naraku smiling and it wasn't a smirk he was actually happy which was odd.

"Kagura Kagura don't look like a cornered cat. Lighted up I'm in a good mood you see the reason I sent you so far away was to distract you," Naraku said. Kagura blinked is she hearing right did Naraku actually wanted to surprise her but could it be? And why?

"Naraku what are you talking about?"

"InuYasha my dear he's finally going to die and you don't have to fight him anymore so he won't be able to hurt you."

Inside Kagura was mad how dare Naraku say that. For all she knew she enjoyed fighting with InuYasha if it meant making herself and the half-breed stronger. And what does he mean InuYasha is going to die? She needs InuYasha alive in order to have him kill Naraku and finally be free. No way this has to be a joke.

"How exactly is InuYasha going to die?" If it's true at least she needed to know whose the bastard that ruin her chance to be free and probably get back at him or her or whoever it is.

Naraku sat back down and replied, "Her name is Natasha and she's a witch who is currently cursing InuYasha as we speak. Soon he'll perish once and for all. And before you ask what curse or what spell she cast I'm not sure. All I can be certain is that he shall suffer before he dies."

Kagura felt worse than before how can he be so sure the plan would work and why now? There's no way she can let this happen but there's nothing she can do but hope. 'After all InuYasha can be reckless he still has the quality to succeed and ruin Naraku's plans like before.' Kagura sighed, 'Who am I kidding InuYasha is a complete idiot I'm doom.'

**Siteb: -**Hi guys I hope you enjoyed it and please review. Tell me what you think was it too long too short? Was it good or really bad? Oh and please review because if I have enough reviews I can continue this story and the best part is next chapter is about our hot Sesshomaru so please do it for him. And did I say Thank you.

**Sesshomaru: **Yes do it for me after all no fanfic is good without me.

**InuYasha: **Yeah right. The show is called InuYasha right for I care you can burn in …(Siteb glares)….Hades ha that's not a bad word now is it.

**Siteb: (**sigh) InuYasha huh? Sessh why are you doing with that string?

**Sesshomaru: **Oh this I'm going to tie some loose ends that's all. And it's a rope not a string it's more manlier.

**Siteb: **Okay…. then till next time, bye.

**InuYasha: **Bye and in your reviews make sure to say you want more of me than my dumb older half brother.

**Sesshomaru: **'Yes InuYasha be happy just this once in this chapter because the next one can be your last.' Don't pay any heed on the half-breeds words just R&R and I'll see you all in the next chapter. See yeah.


End file.
